The present invention relates controls for plumbing devices, and more particularly to plumbing devices automatically triggered by infrared-based object detection.
Object detection systems that use infrared (IR) signals to trigger plumbing device operation, such as operation of an automatic faucet, are known. Typically, these systems utilize a single IR emitter and an IR detector to control fluid flow based upon object detection within a defined region. A control activates the IR emitter and then monitors the IR detector for reflections of infrared light from objects (such as a user's hands) that are sensed and used to determine whether to activate or deactivate a solenoid valve.
The object detection systems are typically designed and implemented integral to the plumbing device. Disadvantageously, this may result in the failure of the plumbing device to trigger operation until the user's hand is directly under the faucet. The object detection systems also are prone to false triggering as a result of unwanted reflections off of surrounding objects, such as a sink, or off the water stream itself. If the reflection off the water stream is not avoided, the solenoid valve may become locked-on, thus resulting in a waste of water and annoyance to the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved automatic plumbing device that provides a more tailored detection area and reduces false triggering caused by reflections.